Poprobuĭte lyublyu tebya
by lordcanterbury
Summary: Rusia quiere que Prusia le enseñe el amor. Prusia no conoce más que el amor propio.


Odiaba aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos acuosos que se convertian en un interminable laberinto, odiaba cuando aquellas manos frías recorrían su garganta intentando ser cariñosas, intentando ser calidas, las odiaba, porque a pesar de que se habia encargado de llenar de amor y ternura cada roce, esas manos eran gelidas y bruscas, las aborrecia, provocaban en el un odio inmenso y asco, no era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo el haber cedido ante aquel ser horrible y despreciable, le repugnaba.

Eso era una guerra, una guerra contra si mismo, como podia luchar con su orgullo infinito? Jamas se dejaria ganar por algun sentimiento como el aprecio o cariño, mucho menos el amor, eran sus peores enemigos, al igual que aquel hombre fastidioso que le miraba con ojos compasivos y afectuosos, lo odiada, simplemente eso, no habia otra manera de definir el asco y repulsion que le causaba, y lo que le molestaba intensamente que intentara entregarle amor, porque el no lo conocia, ninguno de los dos. Simplemente daban pasos sobre el agua, disparaban a la nada y esperaban. Las palabras eran un escudo crudo y doloroso, hiriente, cortante, significados punzantes que se enterraban en su pecho y taladraban su corazón hasta hacerle agonizar y perderse en un mar de emociones borroso y confuso.

Otra vez se atrevia a mirarle de aquella manera, como si tuviera el control total sobre el, como si fuese de su propiedad, jamas, el nunca perteneceria a nadie, ni mucho menos a quien le habia separado de la unica persona por la que daria su propia vida.  
>Rusia habia osado a separarles, a adueñarse y a burlarse de el, pero se vio resignado, ya que si desobedecia las peticiones del maldito comunista, este seria incluso capaz de acabar con la vida de su hermano. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza se tumbo en aquella cama fría e incomoda, como extrañaba el tacto suave de sus sabanas y la confortable cama de su casa, recordando esto suspiro y cerro los ojos, perdiendose en recuerdos intangibles, aquellos que no regresarían jamas.<p>

La habitación estaba en silencio, un silencio sepulcral, invernal, no solo en la habitación, sino que en toda la mansion, todo era gelido, como su mismo dueño. Derrepente sintio como un peso hundía el colchon y suspiro pesadamente, otra vez el molesto ruso venia a demostrarle cuanto le quería. Rió ante aquel pensamiento, que tontería mas grande era aquella, Rusia y el amor no podian estar en el mismo saco, y mucho menos si eso le involucraba a el.

-De que ríes? -Pregunto Iván con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro, no le miraba a la cara, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Rusia sonreia, como siempre.

-De nada que te interese -Contesto cortante y con un deje de desprecio en sus palabras, cada vez que entablaban una conversacion esta tomaba un rumbo violento y discutian, se herian nuevamente. Pero esto era algo inevitable, era algo que a ambos les satisfacia, ya que era la unica manera de mantenerse cerca pero a la vez lejos, protegidos por palabras punzantes. -Claro que me interesa, da. -El ruso se acomodo y se tumbo a su lado. Quien demonios se creía que era? Nadie se metia en la cama del increible Prusia, y mucho menos él, no queria compartir lecho con el molesto narigón. -Que quieres? -Dijo despues de soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, siempre que Iván iba a buscarle en lugar de llamarle era porque estaba triste o deprimido, seguramente había discutido nuevamente con su superior, o tal vez otra vez habia sido humillado frente a los aliados por el americano, ultimamente ellos dos se rozaban y peleaban con facilidad. Se aclaro la garganta, otra vez sacaba conclusiones a cerca del estado de animo del ruso, cosa que realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, o eso queria creer. Se giro y se acomodo de costado, mirando el perfil de Iván, quien reposaba con las manos en el pecho y con la mirada extraviada en algun punto del techo. -Otra vez Alfred? -dijo intentado sonar desinteresado. Rusia volteo la mirada y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sonrio levemente y un par de gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No dijo nada, no porque no supiera que decir, sino simplemente porque no había nada que decir, Rusia lloraba y él le miraba sin hacer nada, como siempre. Esperó, ya que Iván siempre era quien se acercaba y se refugiaba en él, y, sin mas remedio sedia ante su fragilidad, negaba rotundamente admitir algo como aquello, pero ver al ruso en esa situacion le remobia el alma y sin duda despertaba en él un poco de lastima, quizás. - Por que? Por que me siento así? -dijo Iván bajando la mirada, se veia confuso y desesperado, una imagen realmente triste. -Sentirte asi? Asi como -exigio saber el prusiano, evitaba mirarle a los ojos, no deseaba sentirse debil ante él, era otra cosa que odiaba de Iván, era el unico que le hacia sentirse pequeño, frágil, vulnerable. -Estoy siempre rodeado de gente, pero sigo solo. Ya no nieva y sale el sol, este me toca pero no me calienta, no recibo lo que quiero. -Que quieres? -incitó el albino, esta vez clavando sus ojos rojos como rubí es en los acuosos ojos del ruso. -Amor -lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse con una expresion sorprendida, la mueca de la boca de Gilbert poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa, esto le confundió más. -Amor? -dijo casi en tono de burla- Tu quieres amor. -medito Prusia, su semblante era serio, pensativo, al cabo de unos minutos que al ruso se le hicieron infinitos, preguntó. - Es que acaso tu conoces el amor, Iván? Es que alguien como tu, lo conoce? -le miro friamente, no vio nada en sus ojos, el albino sabia esconder perfectamente detras de su viva mirada y amarga sonrisa todos los sentimientos que él deseaba conocer con ansias. -Yo... -Iván bajo la mirada, sin saber que contestar a eso, él tenia razon, no conocia el amor, no lo entendia, pero era por eso que deseaba que Gilbert se lo enseñara. -Yo quiero que tu me enseñes Gilbert...quiero que me muestres que es el amor. Entonces el prusiano se quedo petrificado y en silencio, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el aliento del rubio en su cara, le miro, y creyó ver un paisaje invernal a trav s de sus ojos, entreabrio los labios queriendo decir algo, pero que iba a decir? No tenia nada que decir, como siempre. - Enséñame el amor, Gilbert, enséñamelo -le rogó Rusia, acaricio su cuello y sus mejillas, y entonces como el viento frío de invierno rozo sus labios, y le beso. Se perdio en aquel beso, que era todo aquello? En que momento la muralla que con tanto odio habia ergido entre ambos había sido traspasada por el ruso?. Cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer, de que servia rechazarle? Estaba harto de ser golpeado y humillado por ese desgraciado, pero...de que servia corresponderle? Él sabia perfectamente que, aunque hipoteticamente sintiera algo por Iván, esto jamás llegaria a ninguna parte, todo acabaría siendo dolor. No es que el dolor de asustara, no tenia miedo, sino que era orgullo, todo sus actos se basaban en este. Nunca dejaría de lado su orgullo, su amor propio, porque una vez se dijo a si mismo "Gilbert, el único que siempre te amará serás tu mismo" Y de este modo dejo de lado los sentimientos hacia otras personas y se centro en si mismo. Era un egoista, pero que mas le daba? Era el gran Prusia, y solo bastaba con que el mismo aprobara su comportamiento para llevar a cabo todo tipo de acciones. No ceder a ante Rusia, jamás, nunca aceptaría nada. Porque despues de todo, que iba a aceptar? Que le odiaba? Ciertamente podría decirlo. Que le amaba? Un cliché, tonterias. Eso no era ni amor ni odio, era simplemente la necesidad de compartir con alguien el mismo sentir, simplemente eso. Soledad, desesperación, necesidad. Se habia estado engañando a si mismo durante mucho tiempo, por un momento pensó que ya era hora de dejar de lado ese orgullo e intentar dar amor, o lo mas parecido a eso, podria intentarlo, quizas seria lo mejor para ambos. Todo esto paso por su mente mientras Iván continuaba el beso, aveces este era suave y tierno, para luego convertirse en un beso lleno de deseo y violencia. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su aliento abandonaba su cuerpo, Rusia noto esto y se separo de él, entonces le regalo una sonrisa, como siempre hacia. Gilbert le miro con una expresion calmada, tendio la mano hacia la mejilla de Iván, la acaricio torpemente intentando no parecer rudo como de costumbre y aparto su mano nuevamente.

-No se que es eso Iván. Ni tu ni yo lo sabemos, no voy a enseñarte algo que desconosco, no voy a enseñarte algo que no quiero conocer. Si esperas algo de mi, no lo conseguirás, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada porque no lo tengo. No encontraras en mi nada magico ni especial, yo no te voy a hacer sentir mariposas en el estomago, ni te haré la persona más feliz del mundo. En mi solo verás egoismo, y si con eso estás satisfecho, no te negaré mas mi compañía, pero te dire desde ya que no recibirás lo que esperas, no te lo daré. -Por que eres tan severo, Gilbert? -dijo Iván sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- Sabes? no somos tan diferentes, antes creia que eramos opuestos, pero nos parecemos...Creo que en el fondo conoces lo que siento, y por eso me dices todo esto. -Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande- y lo entiendo, da... Yo también soy egoista, no me importa si me odias o si me desprecias, a mi me basta con tenerte a mi lado, porque...-entonces enmudeció, porque no sabia que decir exactamente- porque es lo que debes hacer, permanecer junto a mi. -Me lo estás ordenando? -dijo Prusia con una sonrisa en su rostro- -Algo así, da! -rió Iván- no piensas obedecerme, verdad? -Ahahahaha, y aun así lo dudas? -Hm...supongo que espero demasiado...asi que tendre que conformarme con lo que me ofreces...-el ruso bajo la mirada, con algo de desepcion-

Prusia lo miro en silencio y sonrió, por un momento penso en el amor que se tenian a si mismos, y que pasaría si lo compartiesen entre ambos. Se cuestiono esto durante largo rato, en el cual Iván se habia acomodado y dormia en su pecho- Tal vez... algún día pueda decirte que te amo...narigón.


End file.
